


Didn't ask, won't tell

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never asked for the reason... Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't ask, won't tell

**Didn't ask, won't tell**

by Belladonna

 

He never asked.

All the jokes I made about him being a lefty. Even took my book, the one to teach you how to be right-handed with his good-natured humor.

Never asked me for the reason of all the jokes. And why should he? It's just joking, right?

 

I won't tell him the truth. Not sure if I'd even do it if he asked.

It is me teasing him, don't get me wrong. Well, mostly. But it is also a little bit of envy on my part.

 

Because he is a lefty ... and was allowed to remain one.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: inspired by a discussion on an ambidextreous Hutch and written for a possible explanation for the stutter, my what if? version of the answer


End file.
